Just a Crush
by Kate the Kannibal
Summary: AU of Twilight. Bella is a little closer to her mother. In the hospital scene at the end of Twilight, what if Bella told a little more of the truth? When Renee asks Bella why she wants to stay, what does she say?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. That all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

Well, I've finally decided to delve into Twilight fanfictions. I've read enough and it's about time I write a few. This is a oneshot from the first book, Twilight. It's in the hospital scene at the end. I decided to change something said, as we all do. What if Bella had just been a little closer to her mother and chose to tell just a bit more of the truth?

This continues after Renee's line:

* * *

_"You want to stay in Forks?" she (Renee) asked, bewildered. The idea was inconceivable to her. And then her eyes flickered back toward Edward. "Why?"_

_"I told you - school, Charlie - ouch!" I'd shrugged. Not a good idea._

_Her hands fluttered helplessly over me, trying to find a safe place to pat. She made do with my forehead; it was unbandaged._

_"Bella, honey, you hate Forks," she reminded me._

_"It's not so bad."_

_She looked back and forth between Edward and me, this time very deliberately. _

_"Is it this boy?" she whispered._

I sighed, not knowing how my mother would react to the truth. But she was my best friend and she probably deserved the truth.

"Yes." I finally replied, completely aware that Edward was hearing everything. I glanced over at him. His eyes were closed and he was no longer stiff, but I still coudn't read his face. He looked like an angel lying there; my angel.

A small sniff caught my attention and I looked back up Renee.

"I've lost my baby, haven't I?" She asked quietly.

I nodded and out of te corner of my eye saw Edward's eyes crack open to watch.

Renee let out a sob and threw her arms carefully around me. A few tears fell before she wipe her face with her hand. "So," she finally said, settling back into her chair. "What's my future son-in-law like?"

_"Mom!"_ I cried softly, knowing I was blushing.

She waited though, wanting her answer.

"He's perfect," I sighed. I had given up. I knew he was listening and I could no longer to anything about it. "He's absolutely perfect." I had to think about what I could and couldn't say. No matter if my mother was my best friend, she still couldn't know about his vampirism.

"Come _on_, Bella." Renee pushed. She sounded more like a friend then a mother, which made it easier to spill some gossip. "I haven't had the time to really talk to him yet. Give me _smething_."

I smiled slightly. "Well, our first date - I suppose, though it wasn't really planed - he took me to dinner." She smiled appreciatively. "Second date, he took me to this meadow - it's _beautiful_ mom - and we spent the afternoon there." I had to cut out plenty of details then. "He's come over a few times sense then, and I went to meet his parents at his house." Renee had a look on her face that I couldn't read, though it looked very torn. I didn't want to glance at Edward for fear of loosing whatever kept me talking. "And recently I went to watch him play baseball with his family."

The way I spoke make it seem like it was only a crush - but for some reason I didn't want Renee to think that. "It's better than that, though." I insisted, and I realized I sounded completely lovestruck. This would be rather embarassing later. " He picks me up for school every morning and drops me off, but we sit and talk in his car for _hours_. He holds open doors, and takes my books and . . ." I hesitated, not sure if I wanted Renee to hear my most intimate secrets. "He plays piano beautifully." I blushed and knew that my voice had softened so much that I hardly recognised it's sultry tone. "He wrote me a song - a lullaby. He hums it for me."

I'd sold her. Renee now looked at Edward as if he were the perfect man. And for me, he was.

"Well," She finally sighed and looked down at her watch. "Phil is supposed to call soon . . . I didn't know when you would wake up . . ."

"Go ahead," I pushed.

She hesitated. "Bella, I know you think he's perfect, and he certainly seems like it from what you say, but . . ." She trailed off.

"Mom," I said seriously, looking her in the eye. "He isn't like Charlie. I learned from your mistakes." I know I didn't sound all that sure of myself.

Renee sighed, upset now. "Bella, what happened? Why did you leave? Charlie said . . ."

I looked down sadly, knowing I would pull this off perfectly. It was actually how I felt deep down. "What I told Charlie was just for him to let me go. It was for something different." she waited, patient for once. "He - he seems _too_ perfect, sometimes." I admitted. Edward never knew any of this and I really didn't know how he'd react, but there wasn't much I could do anymore. "I feel - constantly - like I'm not enough for him. I'm accident prone, normal, and I'm certainly not much to look at. There's plenty of girls -" I hesitated, not sure how to word this. "girls that are more like him."

She looked confused, but Edward was sure to understand. I meant girls that were vampires, but Renee couldn't know that. "I mean girls that are pretty. You've seen Carlisle and Alice. There are other people that would be much better suited for him."

"Looks?" Renee looked sad. "Bella, I thought I raised you better. Looks aren't everything."

"No, I know." I couldn't really explain this well, but Edward certainly understood. "I mean - I'm not as smart, and I'm clumsy and _fragile, _I guess. He's so much better than I am and there's _no way_ I could ever -"

"This has nothing to do with Charlie and me, does it?" Renee suddenly asked, worried. "You_ aren't_ upset with Forks, right?"

"No, it's not that. Really. It's just -"

"You aren't scared of committment because of us, right?" She'd hit the nail on the head and I couldn't hide my reaction. I flinched and then moaned slightly in pain.

"Oh Bella, just because your father and I didn't work out doesn't mean you and Edward can't. Don't use us as role models in that department - please!" She rubbed her hand up my arm soothingly. "Bella, I know I haven't been the best mom. I haven't even been a _mom_. I know you usually call me Renee -"

"You're my best friend, though." I said, not denying her other statements. "I've been fine. I've grown up well, and I think I've turned out fairly good."

She smiled here, though she still appeared upset. "All right, Bee," That was a nickname she'd used when I was young. "I want to be the first one to know when you get a ring."

"_Renee_," I groaned. She didn't seem upset at the name. If anything, she looked happier. She lauged at my bright flush.

"I'll be coming up to help pick the dress - or maybe we should all go to California. They proably have better dresses." She mused to herself. "Where will the wedding be - someplace sunny?" Of course not, but I couldn't tell her why.

"I don't think so, but -" I cut myself off then, surprised I was thinking of _wedding plans_ of all things! "Ugh! Re-_nee!_"

She laughed quietly, but happily. "Tell me when." She said. "E-mail me, call me - I haven't heard from you much." She snuck a look at the occupied chair in the corner. "I suppose that's _his_ fault." There was a huge grin on her face.

"Quit teasing me!" I protested. "Besides, isn't Phil waiting?"

Renee smiled and kissed me on the forehead. "I love you, Bee."

I smiled softly. "Love you too, mom."

She looked over to Edward, who still looked like he was sleeping. "You take care of her." Renee said firmly before walking out.

* * *

How was it? In character? 


	2. Chapter 2

Well, you've all convinced me to continue. I'm not sure how far I'll bring this, but I can tell you that from here out, it will most certainly be an AU of all three books. Any ideas will be welcomed, as well as any hints on which direction you'd like me to go.

I will be using quotes from the book, so let me reiterate that nothing here is mine.

* * *

The door closed behind my mom as she left the room. Edward was immediately at my side, staring at me with a unfathomable expression. He lifted a hand and let it trail down the side of my face, conflicting emotions crossing through his eyes at an amazingly fast rate. It was quite obvious that he couldn't put anything into words.

The moment was broken by a nurse bustling into the room. Edward stepped back and stood by the chair in the corner. The nurse fussed for a few minutes over my high heart-rate charts and told me another nurse would come in a few minutes.

"So," I said nervously to break the ice. I thought about everything I'd said and tried to break down what he would be thinking about - which was just about everything. I blushed when I realized that, yet again, I had shown him exactly how obsessed I was with him.

Edward walked over, but before he could say anything the door opened and Alice slipped her head in. "Oh, sorry." She said with a small smile, "but I just wanted to let you know that everything is fine. The police don't suspect anything."

I looked at Alice with a question in my gaze and her eyes flickered to Edward, asking permission to interrupt. He nodded slightly and moved to sit back in the chair in the corner again.

"The ballet studio was burned to the ground, but we accidentally left our stolen car outside of it. The police started an investigation, but they aren't looking in our direction - thankfully. We look fairly suspicious showing up here out of nowhere." She smiled down at me. "But that's mostly it. Everything else was covered up quickly. Once you're healed enough, we'll go back home."

Alice noticed the tension in Edward's jaw when she said "home", and she noticed that it really wasn't her conversation. "Well, I'm going to go find Carlisle." She said with a smile. Then she leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "Get better soon, Bella."

"Thanks Alice." I replied, smiling as best as I could.

Edward was back at my side the second the door was shut. He stared at me for an incessant amount of time, not caring to break it, until finally: "I'm surprised. I thought Florida . . . and your mother . . . well, I thought that's what you would want."

I stared at him uncomprehendingly. "But you'd be stuck inside all day in Florida. You'd only be able to come out at night, just like a real vampire."

He almost smiled, but not quite. And then his face was grave. "I would stay in Forks, Bella. Or somewhere like it," he explained. "Someplace where I couldn't hurt you anymore."

It took a moment to sink in. What was he talking about? Us not being together? I _had _been too forward. He wouldn't want to marry me or anything else that was that completely idiotic. What had I been thinking? I closed my eyes to try and block out the tears I knew were coming, but they spilled over anyway.

An icy cold thumb swept carefully under my eyes and I looked up into Edward's dark eyes. "So we're breaking up?" I asked in a scratchy voice, not bothering to clear my throat.

"No!" He looked shocked. So what was the point of telling me he didn't want me around if his automatic reaction was to keep me? I watched as his face became composed once more. We stared into each other's eyes, each trying to find out what the other wanted to say.

"I'm staying." I said finally. I could see what he wanted to happen. As much as he wanted me, he thought it was better for me to be human and live my life. He'd mentioned my humanity enough times to show me it mattered. Unfortunately, he was a stubborn man - no matter if he were a vampire or not, he was a male. Male's were quite difficult to work with, unless you knew how. I would need to talk to Alice about this.

"Bella," He started, most likely wanting to continue on a rant about something that he saw important and I saw useless - my humanity.

"Just never mind, Edward." I laid back and turned my head away from his, giving the cold shoulder as best as I could without actually moving either of my shoulders.

Edward moved quickly and quietly to the other side of the bed so he could be facing me. He took my chin gently in his hand and tilted my face upward. He smiled, breathed, and I was gone. He kissed me sweetly and murmured "I love you."

"I know." I barely whispered, but I knew he heard me. I was becoming exhausted extremely fast and could hardly hold up my eyelids.

He chuckled. "Go to sleep, Bella."

I barely recognized Edward calling for the nurse before I fell asleep.

* * *

So . . . what do you think? Keep going?

I've had a story floating around in my head and I might combine them, which would mean that this would me much, much longer than a oneshot.

I hope no one minds me changing Bella a bit. I'm making her a bit more confident.

Reviews, please!


End file.
